9spaceking
9spaceking is a user on Debate.org known for his troll and non-serious debates. Nevertheless, he challenges decent debaters and has merely lost a single debate in his School Uniforms Should Not be Required ''series, and he wins the majority of his Rap Battles, and he has a steady ~2080 elo, just a little above the starter elo. Despite his lowliness and even being voted 3 times in the poll ''Who is the worst debater on DDO?, a debater named Teemo with a high elo around 4,000 had nevertheless admitted 9spaceking a better debater, both legit and troll in comparison to him. 9spaceking is also very interested in the topic "Smoking Should be Banned", and although losing twice, he was noted in his first Smoke-ban debate of his "Gusto" and powerfulness within the first round, which, later dwindled down, as commented by the voter. 9spaceking is also an artist, but a relatively bad one, as he lost once in an Interactive Drawing Contest, and once more against ESocialBookworm. Nevertheless he has his own art account and has bravely posted the same drawings on it: http://9king.deviantart.com/. He does not only draw, however, he also writes as a hobby sometimes, contributing to the Never Ending Story ''and putting a few essays on deviantart, as well as posting his short story ''As Usual ''onto DDO and Deviantart. However, sometimes, no one knows whether 9spaceking is trolling or not. He tends to spam random topics, and do random debates, and is all around a strange fellow. He loves to follow the top members of DDO and try and figure out who is the best debater. A notable debate of his was an argument concerning God's omnipotence against CJKAllstar. Although he lost by a huge landslide, CJKAllstar still stated in the comment section: "That was a helluva hard debate. Hell, that was my toughest debate yet, and I almost beat Mikal in a debate. This resolution, wow. I'm tired out." http://www.debate.org/debates/God-Cannot-Possibly-be-Omnipotent/1/comments/2/ Once, a debater has questioned 9spaceking about his strange post in "DDO Orgies" concerning SpencerJoyager, but 9spaceking declined that he had a crush on SpencerJoyager, but instead on his real life friend who made an account on DDO, Legopro43. He has demonstrated his liking for Legopro43 by using more effort in that debate than any other, having posted a passive 7115 character argument within just the second round, more than any other debate. To highlight the effort went into the debate, 9spaceking even states "argument is approximately 1.0376 times longer than my newest argument concerning 'Smoking Should be Banned', and approximately 1.342 times longer than my newest 'school uniforms shouldn't be required' argument, both of which I am extremely passionate and strongly agree upon". http://www.debate.org/debates/Ping-Pong-Table-Tennis-is-the-Best-Sport-of-All/1/ However, this is rather actually easily surpassed by in a debate which he is also interested about, because he is a huge fan of MLP, even claiming the debate ''Applejack is Best Pony ''to be his favorite serious debate. This debate can be found in source 2.5. 9spaceking once again demonstrated his argument's longevity by calculating its characters used versus other debates: "Calculations versus those (other) debates: 1.0912 times longer than the Ping Pong argument 1.1321 times longer than Smoke Ban argument 1.4644 times longer than School Uniform argument" 9spaceking has stated within the comments section of source http://www.debate.org/debates/Celestia-is-a-terrible-ruler/1/comments/. 9spaceking is also willing to gamble his elo on a bunch of topics, including his claim that Rational_Thinker9119 is one of the smartest debaters on DDO http://www.debate.org/debates/Rational-Thinker9119-is-possibly-the-smartest-debater-on-DDO/1/, and Mikal being the best debater other than Imabench http://www.debate.org/debates/Mikal-is-the-best-debater-ever-OTHER-than-imabench/1/. '''FUN FACTS' --9spaceking's favorite sport is Ping Pong and he is willing to prove it to be superior to every other sport, including fictional sports --9spaceking claims he conquered his worst fear, roller coasters, but only he absolutely knows it is true --9spaceking was once willing to break apart EndarkenedRationalist and ESocialBookworm through a debate against Mikal --he's a brony. --His greatest victory is against a debater with more than 4,000 elo http://www.debate.org/debates/My-opponent-will-not-be-able-to-win-this-debate/1/, however, his greatest lost is against a debater with less than 1,200 elo http://www.debate.org/sadolite/ Link to smoking debate against Actionsspeak: http://www.debate.org/debates/Challenge/1/ Newest smoke-ban debate: http://www.debate.org/debates/Contenders-Choice/1/ Ping Pong debate: http://www.debate.org/debates/Ping-Pong-Table-Tennis-is-the-Best-Sport-of-All/1/ SCHOOL UNIFORM DEBATES http://www.debate.org/debates/School-Uniforms-Should-not-be-Required/1/ http://www.debate.org/debates/School-Uniforms-Should-not-be-Required/5/ (the closest anyone had ever came to beating 9spaceking, losing by merely one point!) http://www.debate.org/debates/Choose-your-topic/1/ (Another debater who came within one point of beating 9spaceking) http://www.debate.org/debates/Let-opponent-choose-topic.-I-will-be-Con./1/ http://www.debate.org/debates/should-schools-require-uniforms/1/ --9spaceking's first school uniform debate http://www.debate.org/debates/TROLL-DEBATE-School-Uniforms-Should-Not-Be-Required/1/ --A funny troll debate instigated by 9spaceking because he was bored. http://www.debate.org/debates/School-Uniforms-Shouldnt-Be-Required/1/ --Debate against Ajab in which 9spaceking admitted his opponent could be the first to win the series, and was correct, as he had conceded far too many points within the debate RAP BATTLES http://www.debate.org/debates/rap-battle/115/ http://www.debate.org/debates/Rap-Battle/107/ http://www.debate.org/debates/No-Theme-Rap-Battle/1/ http://www.debate.org/debates/Rap-Battle/133/ --Rap Battle against Blade of Truth http://www.debate.org/debates/Rap-Battle/139/ --suicidal Rap Battle against Mikal TROLL DEBATES (That are not included above) http://www.debate.org/debates/TROLL-DEBATE-Homosexual-Marriage-Should-be-Allowed/1/ http://www.debate.org/debates/It-is-Immoral-to-Force-Pink-Fluffly-Unicorns-to-Dance-on-Rainbows/1/ http://www.debate.org/debates/Trolling-Badge/2/ http://www.debate.org/debates/Without-mathematical-formulas-0.999....-Does-NOT-Equal-1/1/ http://www.debate.org/debates/This-Debate-is-Stupid/1/ http://www.debate.org/debates/The-Impossibility-of-Impossibility/1/ http://www.debate.org/debates/yoloing-twice-a-day-is-part-of-a-healthy-lifestyle/1/ http://www.debate.org/debates/Lying-is-always-Immoral/1/ --a formal debate instigated by Romanii, turned into a troll debate with a different definition of "lying" http://www.debate.org/debates/TROLL-DEBATE-Jesus-Christ-Cannot-Possibly-be-Omnipotent/1/ http://www.debate.org/debates/Resolved-Krabby-Patties-are-superior-to-Purple-Penguins/1/ --(could be a just fun debate, rather than troll) References Category:Users